


Cracky Fang Parallels | Fang Rivalry

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Cracky Fang Parallels | A Castlevania Series [1]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Merged Castles, Mixed Lines, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor finds himself in a strange mixed up world. What has happened to the castle he was so familiar with?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracky Fang Parallels | Fang Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_of_Knights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Knights/gifts).



The Mirror of Fate had strange ideas of challenging him to look at the world at a different angle indeed. Trevor shook his head and hissed when the sharp pain from his rather inelegant landing pulsed along his temples again. He would have much preferred to be dropped off not quite so unceremoniously, but then again, there was rarely an instance where he chose where he would go when the mirror once again beckoned. Trevor slowly got to his feet, checking if any of his clothing or equipment was missing (which was not the case), then he looked around and took in his surroundings.

As far as he could tell, he was still in the castle, though it looked different. Some parts of it were definitely from the castle he knew and had learned to accept as his home, but other parts seemed to have been spliced into the familiar surroundings to create a bizarre overlap of two different castles. It was hard to really wrap his mind around it, and the longer Trevor tried to make sense of it, the less sense it really all made.

Was it a consequence of the mirror having been broken several times? That was something hard for him to believe. The mirror was an artefact of considerable power, and such power wasn’t simply disposed of by crashing the catalyst one, two, or even more times. Every shard of the mirror had melted right back into its proper place when Trevor had gathered them, and they had formed a perfect mirror once more, proof that the artefact still held the power with which it had been infused. There was no sign that it had diminished in any way or form.

Tucking the small, palm sized mirror into a pocket hanging from his belt, Trevor began his journey into the castle. He wanted to find out what in the world was going on here, and that would require him to investigate what this place here was. It could be, for all he knew, some sort of nightmarishly twisted form of the castle he once knew. He doubted that it was so easy, though. The nightmares about an estranged castle had stopped long ago, and the source of them, a rather powerful demon, had died at Trevor’s hands. And yet here he was…

Trevor froze when he caught a whiff of something entirely unfamiliar. It was the smell of another vampire, of someone wandering in this castle at the same time as him. That in itself was puzzling enough. Normally, he wasn’t able to sense other vampires from a great distance, but here, it seemed that the other was at quite a distance still. Trevor slowed his pace, his steps near inaudible now. There was a stranger in the castle, and he wouldn’t allow this stranger to just sneak around without a confrontation. His sense of pride didn’t allow for such a thing to happen.

He was rather confused when he entered a part of the castle that definitely hadn’t been there before. It was a huge library, filled to the high vaulted ceilings with books, and countless shelves. This was really impressive, but it still didn’t ease him into feeling safe around this strange room. He growled to himself and rested his hand on the hilt of his blade, but there still was no sign of the intruder. It was only when he reached the top floor of the library when he spotted the blond man.

Trevor was baffled how the stranger could read with such an uncaring attitude for the things happening around him. This was one of the most surreal sights he had ever set his eyes on, and he wanted to find out what in the world was going on. He approached the stranger, who, without looking up, offered him to sit down. Only when Trevor did so did the other look up at him.

“So you are the mirrored self I was feeling in here.” The stranger’s voice was rather cool and controlled, and for some reason, it made Trevor feel all calm himself. “My name is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, or, as I prefer to call myself, Alucard.”

Trevor blinked in surprise. “You call yourself Alucard?” That was just crazy. There was no way that this was coincidence. “That is what I called myself for a long time, too. When I was searching for the necessary strength to overcome my past.”

Even as Trevor was saying it, it felt as though he was talking to someone who already knew the story. It confused and unsettled him a little, and he tightened his grip on the armrests. “We are intertwined”, Alucard finally said, smiling in a strangely terse manner. “I had no idea that it would be such an intimate connection, but I apparently had no idea about what would await me here.”

“Neither of us was prepared for this.” Trevor leaned back. “But I suppose we can make the best of it from now on.”

Alucard nodded, then, they both rose, as if they had just waited for this moment. Just because they had met on friendly grounds didn’t mean they couldn’t have a good fight against one another.


End file.
